


Late Nights

by glennmaxwell



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Cricket, M/M, aaron finch - Freeform, finchwell, glenn maxwell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glennmaxwell/pseuds/glennmaxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Glenn Maxwell catches Aaron Finch slow dancing, alone, romance quickly ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dancing on my Own

**Author's Note:**

> The series against South Africa is not based on reality. It is entirely fictional.
> 
> Glenn Maxwell POV

I check my watch; it’s already 3:00 AM. I doubt Aaron is able to sleep after receiving player of the series after a 5-0 series win against one of the best teams in the world. The celebrations lasted long into the night. I’m looking forward to seeing Aaron, and telling him how great he was. Without him, we wouldn’t have nearly won that last game. I smile to myself again, as proudness blooms in my chest. I find his hotel room exceptionally easily, room number five, of course. The door is slightly wedged open, so I push on it, and step into his apartment. My first thought is how lovely it smells. It smells just like Aaron, warm spices and an open fire.

I hear a slow Van Morrison love song playing, and I turn my head to the source of the music; a CD player in the living room. There he is, Aaron Finch, the most masculine man I’ve ever met, slow dancing, alone. His hands hang in the air, as if someone were holding them. I take a few moments to just watch him. His feet move in perfect rhythm with the music, and his head sways, his lips mouthing the words to the song. I chuckle to myself, and his head snaps in my direction. His mouth hangs open. He obviously wasn’t expecting visitors.

“Oh, hi Glenn. How, how long were you watching? I just, I’m uh,” He blushes furiously, obviously flustered, rushing to turn off the romantic music.

“No, no don’t turn it off.” I tell him. He moves away from the CD player, and turns back to me, confused. I laugh, and look up at him. I asked him not to stop the music, but I’ve no idea why. I don’t want to ruin the mood. My mind races to think of an excuse.

“Let me dance. I’m horrible at dancing. Seriously, maybe you could teach me! You seemed to know what you were doing!” I say a little too enthusiastically, though I don’t think Aaron catches on.  
“Alright? I guess so.” He looks at me confused and startled. For a stocky man, he looks absolutely ridiculous.  
This is the first time we’ve ever been alone together. The first time we have been truly alone, not in front of thousands of people. I smile at him, and move closer. I hold onto his waist, and my other hand melts into his hand. They fit together perfectly. Wait, what? He places his other hand on my waist, his face flushed. Having your best mate catch you slow dancing is one thing, but having them ask to join in is on a whole new level. My feet move in sync with his, and he starts to whisper the lyrics to the song. It’s one of my favourites.

“Have I told you lately that I love you.” He sings. His words echo through the room, full of meaning. His voice is slightly off key, but it only makes it sound more genuine. Our bodies continue moving through the living room, slowly. Occasionally our feet clash, but the mood in the room stays the same. The atmosphere is gentle, as are his hands on my waist. We sway from side to side, never losing grip from each other.

“Ease my troubles that’s what you do.” Aaron sings, as the song ends. I look into Aaron’s eyes. He’s looking directly at me, but not through me. A force is pulling at us. Like one of us is a magnet. Without a warning, he pulls me towards him, his hands on the back of my head, and our lips clash. It’s a soft, but passionate kiss. He pulls back. Silence ensues, but my mind is racing with thoughts. I don’t know what I’m thinking, it’s like during a live stream when comments are just flashing before your eyes, and you never get a chance to properly read them. All I know is that I simply want more. I plant another kiss on his mouth. My body feels warm. It feels full. As if I’ve found what I’ve been searching for, for a very long time. I pull away and smile at him. We’re both speechless. I can see his mouth trembling. I hope that it wasn’t all too much. The whole thing just happened really quickly.

“Look Glenn, I hope I haven’t made you feel, um, I –“

“Aaron. I have an odd feeling I’ve wanted to do that for a long time. I know you might think it’s completely weird, but I feel really comfortable with you” I truly believe what I’m saying. I smile a little, and look back at Aaron. He’s smiling too. It’s a good sign.

“What are we going to do though? What about the rest of the team? What about everything?“

“Look, why don’t we just take our time? Live in the moment. Let’s just dance.” Aaron smiles at me, and we continue dancing to non-existent music, and everything in the universe seems to be going my way. Everything seems like it’s falling into place. 

Hours pass.

“Look, I don’t mean to burst your bubble, or as a matter of fact, mine too, but it’s nearly 6 in the morning and we have a few team meetings later today. Maybe we should get some sleep. I’ll set an alarm for 11 o’clock.” I tell Aaron

“Alright, you can stay with me if you like, I’ve got quite a large bed.” Aaron offers. 

“Thanks, I’ll meet you there, I might just put my clothes in the wash, they have some beer spilled on them. I’ll be right there.” I tell him. Aaron goes to the bedroom, and by the time I’ve stripped, he’s already asleep. He looks beautiful when he sleeps. His mouth hangs open slightly, and he makes little snoring noises. I don’t ever want it to be 11 o’clock. I want to stay in this moment forever. Just us, and a sappy love song.


	2. Pillow Forts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glenn enjoys a movie with Aaron Finch, in a pillow fort, with no shortage of romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think 1000 word chapters are now my thing?
> 
> Thank you so much to @allrounderinsane @kutubiyya and @tanyakini93 for the comments, and everyone that had left kudos, it means so much!

My mouth is open slightly, and I turn to my left. An unfamiliar clock is beeping, and the numbers 11:00 are displayed on the screen. Memories of the past night come flooding back to me, and I remember everything. I turn my head, and notice I’m alone in Aaron’s bed. I stand up, and my head feels fuzzy. I feel absolutely exhausted, my body plagued with fatigue, probably due to the fact I only got a few hours sleep. 

I shake my head slightly and walk through the house. I realise that Aaron isn’t home, and I decide to wash off. As soon as I walk into the bathroom, I notice the shower. It is at least twice the size of my car, and twice as tall as me. As soon as the cool water begins running down my back, I am more awake. Just as I get comfortable, I hear three knocks on the apartment door. I sigh, and step out of the shower, pulling a towel around my waist.

Aaron steps through the door once I’ve unlock it.

“Forgot my keys.” He explains. He eyes my towel and my wet hair.

“Sorry, were you having a shower?” He asks. I nod my head in response.

“Should I get changed?” I ask him, realising I’m in his apartment completely unclothed besides the white towel around my waist. He shakes his head in reply, and he walks into his apartment. 

“Hey Maxi, I thought ma- what’s that?” He inquires. I turn around, and I see the pillow fort I made last night after Aaron had gone to bed, with his pillows and blankets. 

“I um, made it for my cat.” I tell him, my face red. He chuckles.

“Glenn, you are in my apartment, and you don’t have a cat.” He reminds me. I struggle to find words.

“You know, I used to love making pillow forts. They’re so comfortable, especially great to watch Anchorman in.” He says, eyeing the open DVD case on the floor next to the popcorn. 

“Really?” I ask him. 

“Not for 18 years.” He laughs at me. I roll my eyes, and shove his shoulder, playfully. He walks towards the pillow fort, and begins inspecting it, muttering inaudibly. 

“I think this makes up for you walking in on me dancing yesterday. Why don’t I test it?” He asks me. He shuffles inside, and motions for me to sit next to him. I laugh, and enter the fort.

“Tell me Glenn. How old are you?” Aaron asks me, jokingly.

“27.” I reply, shamefully. He pokes me in the side and I laugh falling backwards, but I quickly remember that I’m only wearing a towel. I straighten it on my waist, and sit back up. 

“Why don’t I put on a movie?” He offers. 

“Aaron, we have a team meeting starting in a few minutes.” I reason. He shrugs.

“Not important right now. Let’s go with Grease.” Grease has always been my favourite. I’m secretly pleased he chose it, but I don’t let it on. As soon as the movie comes on, the room feels weird, but we sing all the same. 

My favourite part is coming up, and I turn to Aaron to let him know, but as soon as I see his face, my heart comes to a stop. He’s been crying.

“Aaron?” I ask. He turns away, and coughs. I shake him slightly, and he turns back to me.

“It’s just, last time I watched this movie, it was with Amy.” He stutters, reminding himself of his ex-girlfriend. My heart drops.

“Look, I’m not in love with her. I never really was. I do care for her a lot, but that’s not the point. What I’m trying to say is, last time I watched this, she was with me, and I miss her. I just, I’m not sure why this is getting to me. It’s stupid, I just wish there were someone with me right now that really loved me.” He finishes. Tension fills the room after the last comment. I’m not sure what to say to that. I’m not sure what to say to him at all. He turns towards me; his face is red and tear streaked. My mind is racing. I want to help him.

“Listen, I’m sorry Glenn. I ju-“ whatever he is saying is completely cut off, as I lean in, close my eyes, and plant my lips on his. His lips melt into mine perfectly, his face suddenly softening. He pulls away, and holds onto me. His hands grip my bare back, with great force, and he rests his head on my shoulder. When he pulls back, my favourite part of the movie has passed, but I don’t really care. 

He pulls my face back, and he kisses me softly again. I can feel him smiling against my cheek as we separate, and it makes me glad to know that he’s happy. Aaron starts laughing to himself.

“What’s up? Do I have something in my teeth?” I ask him

“No Glenn, I’m just surprised. I thought you might have been a little drunk last night, and what we did wasn’t real but, I feel better about it now.” I smile at him and shake my head slightly, to let him know that it was real.

“I should go Aaron. It was really nice seeing you today, and I can’t wait for tonight. “ I tell him

“What are we doing tonight?” He asks me.

“Well, we’re going to dinner! I tell him.

“Just make sure you’re, well, actually dressed.” He eyes my towel again. It has slipped past my hips, and considerably loosened. My face goes red as I pull it back up to my waist.

“I’ll see you later tonight.” I tell him, smiling to myself. He nods, and I make my way out of his apartment. As soon as my car starts I miss him. I drive away, flooding with memories of the past 12 hours.


End file.
